1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to compact fluorescent lamps and more particularly to such a compact fluorescent lamp being operable in one of three different power sources (e.g., DC power supply, electronic transformer, and electrical transformer).
2. Description of Related Art
Halogen lamps are widely used in automobiles, outdoor lighting, indoor lighting, etc. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 it is often that at least two halogen lamps I are installed in a store window for illuminating the display of goods.
Halogen lamps may get hotter than regular incandescent lamps because the heat is concentrated on a smaller envelope surface, and because the surface is closer to an internal tungsten filament. This high temperature is essential to their operation.
However, people stayed in a room lighted by halogen lamps may feel a degree of discomfort due to the high temperature. Moreover, they are not energy saving lighting sources. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.